New York-The Lovebirds
by Youglea Sandrome
Summary: One Shot! Modern Day. Jane's misused mistakes. But, she still loves him.


**New York-The Lovebirds**

Edward's Point Of View:-

After that disastrous incident of Thornfield, I was penniless and helpless. Luckily, some people helped me. It was about three months that Jane had run away and it was about a month that Jane had returned. I didn't know from where she came. Where was she staying before? Now, she was staying at the same hotel, Ferndean, where I was staying. She probably knew that incident but may be, she was too angry with me. May be, I was too arrogant. I needed her only in my time of grief and helplessness. I was actually wrong-proud, ignorant and heartless. I had a heart of stone.

Still, I had some hope.

That was an evening. She was leaning over the flowers. She was carrying a heavy luggage. I went over to her and took her hands in mine.

'Jane, I love you. And I'm happy to know that you love me too.'

First, she was open-mouthed. Then she started speaking.

'You used me. You bastard! How dare you touch me? When I ran away, you never came to see me or know where I was staying. You are just yourself. You are selfish and you are heartless and merciless. You have a heart of stone. You go on breaking everyone's heart. First, that beautiful Bertha's and now mine. Nevertheless, I swear I have a heart. I'm not a machine like you. You really deserve this. Go away or I'll-'

**_But there's a side to you_**  
**_That I never knew, never knew._**  
**_All the things you'd say_**  
**_They were never true, never true,_**  
**_And the games you play_**  
**_You would always win, always win._**

'Jane listen to me,' I struggled.

'I perfectly understand you,' said Jane.

'So you're going away?'

'Yes. To New York and…Forever!'

I sighed.

'Anything to say?' she asked.

'No,' I said slowly.

Jane's phoned ringed.

'Hello…John! I'm ready. I'll be there immediately,' she said on the phone.

So, Jane walked away.

She went on and on and I kept on looking at her. How selfish I was!

_**If our hearts are never broken and there's no joy in the mending  
**__**There's so much this hurt can teach us both  
**__**There's distance and there's silence your words have never left me  
**__**They're the prayer that I say everyday**_

Jane didn't look back again.

So I took walked away. Hopes really dashed away!

Jane's Point Of View

I was walking and walking. I knew Ed was pining for me. Really, he was lovesick for me.

There, there was John waiting.

'Hey Jane! Ready?' he asked me.

'Yes,' I nodded.

'Let's go then. The flight's to arrive.'

Though the flight arrived and we got up inside, I was lost in deep thought. I was actually…actually, not all happy.

I was blinded by arrogance, pride and ignorance. I knew this really didn't suit me. Could I get over it?

I was suddenly changed. I was smiling. I needed Edward by my side.

_**Just give me a sign, there's an end and not beginning  
**__**To the quiet chaos driving me mad  
**__**The lone neon nights and the walls of the ocean  
**__**And the fire that is starting to go out**_

Edward 's Point Of View

I knew Jane wanted me. As I got into the bed at night, I remembered only her. Her looks, her talk, her voice were driving me crazy. I knew we had a ten-year old difference, but that didn't matter. Really love knows no colour, no looks, no age difference either. And I just wanted to shout and say-

'JANE, I LOVE YOU AND ONLY YOU. I WANT TO MARRY YOU. JUST COME AND STAY WITH ME. GIVE ME THAT WARM EMBRACE AND COMFORT ME.'

But, I knew I couldn't. I'd never felt so wrong in my life.

I wanted to take Jane in my arms and kiss her but she was nowhere here. She had gone away far from me, to New York.

Jane's Point Of View

My eyes were closed but I didn't feel sleepy. There was one word disturbing me-Edward.

Really, I wanted t lie in Edward's arms and kiss him but I was nowhere there.

I had gone away far from him, to New York.

You can choose to blame your circumstances on fate or bad luck or bad choices. Or you can fight back. Things aren't always going to be fair in the real world. That's just the way it is. But for most part, you can get what you give. Rest of your life is being shaped right now. With the dreams you chase, the choices you make, and the person you decide to be. The rest of your life is a long time. And the rest of your life starts right now.…

**A/N...First lyrical paragraph taken from Adele's 'Set Fire To The Rain' and the second and third from Snow Patrol's 'New York'. Well, New York's my all time favourite song.**


End file.
